1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy cash registers and more particularly relates to a multifaceted toy cash register having a number of features closely simulating the action of a modern day, electronic cash register facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of relatively simple, mechanically operated toy cash registers have been provided as toys for young children and the like. More complex toy cash registers have also been developed wherein mathematical functions of addition, subtracting, etc. are registered and displayed. As far as is known, however, no toy cash registers have been provided wherein an indicia display element in the form of a rotary disc is mounted behind a window in a cash register housing and is controlled by a plurality of push button controlled, electric switches for momentarily energizing an electric motor driving the display disc for random periods of time. Moreover, the toy cash register includes an automatic indexing system for aligning a nearest set of indicia on the disc with the display window after the power to the electric motor is disconnected.